


In the Earth

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Rome
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorenus comforts Pullo after Eirene's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



"I can't stop thinking of her," Pullo says. "I can't stop thinking of my Eirene in the cold dark earth, with our boy. Do you think he's afraid of the dark?"

Pullo's eyes are mad. Lucius wonders if that's what he looked like after Niobe died. He wishes someone were responsible for Eirene's death, so Pullo could have his revenge. All Pullo can do now is rage at the Gods, and he's always been disrespectful where They're concerned, anyway.

Lucius wishes he could give Pullo someone's head in vengeance.

Lucius Vorenus has never been good at speaking his feelings. They've been so dark lately that's probably a relief to those around him. So he remembers when he was going through the same thing, and the feel of Pullo's arms around him.

He pulls Pullo into his arms. Pullo starts a little, shivers. Vorenus pulls him closer and makes soothing noises.

Pullo felt so sturdy to him when he was mourning Niobe. Now he feels brittle, like Vorenus might snap him in two.

"I should be in the earth," Pullo says. "I should be in the earth with them."

And all Vorenus can think to do to help is kiss him.


End file.
